The flossing of teeth is an essential part of dental hygiene. Many people, for a variety of reasons, cannot floss satisfactorily by manipulating the floss with their fingers. There are presently available a variety of flossing tools that satisfactorily facilitate the flossing of teeth for the general population. These flossing tools ordinarily require some manipulative skills in attaching and detaching the floss. Persons who have impaired use or the loss of one or even both hands have difficulty or are unable to change the floss in most, if not all, of the presently available floss holding tools. It, therefore, becomes necessary for them to secure the assistance of another person to replace the floss in the holder.